VSS Vintorez
|set = 5 |ammotype = 9x39mm SP-6 |Magazine_capacity = 13 mags -- 10 rnds |firemodes = Auto, Semi |accuracy = 83 |recoil = 40 |damage = 56 |firerate = 70 |mobility = 64 |reload = 58 |penetration = 35 |effective_range = |wtask_unlock = 275 |invuln = 400 |credits_per_repair = 250}}"VSS - World known unique silent sniper rifle of Russian special forces. Designed for special operations, and effective at distances up to 300 meters."'' ''- Description'' The '''VSS Vintorez is a tier 5 sniper. Overview The VSS Vintorez is the first fully-automatic sniper rifle available for purchase, before the SVU-AS. Although it is initially cheap to purchase, it has some significant initial flaws. These can be patched up with Skills, Weapon Customization, and Unbreaking. By default, the VSS Vintorez is equipped with a built-in, undetachable silencer, as well as with iron sights similar to those used by the AK weapon series. The VSS Vintorez is incapable of equipping muzzle devices or tactical devices, though it can equip most types of sights, including high-zoom optical sights. Due to being a sniper rifle, the VSS Vintorez doesn't have crosshairs when fired from the hip. The VSS Vintorez is best used as a support weapon or as a flanking weapon. It combines elements of assault rifles and sniper rifles, making it extremely versatile, though it isn't the most effective weapon at any single task; e.g. pure assault or pure sniping. Statistics The VSS Vintorez features a unique combination of statistics, with aspects borrowed from both assault rifles and sniper rifles. * Compared to assault rifles, the VSS Vintorez features very high accuracy, very high recoil, very high damage, decent penetration, an above-average fire-rate, moderately low mobility, a moderately slow reload speed, low damage fall-off, a very good effective distance, a very small magazine size of 10 rounds, and a very low amount of reserve ammunition. ** The VSS Vintorez has a higher damage-per-second than all assault rifles in the game if fired in the fully-automatic mode. However, the VSS Vintorez has a much smaller clip size than all assault rifles, which only allows the player to make use of the weapon's extremely high DPS for a very brief period of time before needing to reload. * Compared to sniper rifles, the VSS Vintorez features very low accuracy, high recoil, very low damage, poor penetration, an extremely fast fire-rate, very high mobility, a reasonably fast reload speed, very high damage fall-off, a moderately good effective distance, an average magazine size of 10 rounds, and a very high amount of reserve ammunition. ** The VSS Vintorez has the lowest damage-per-shot of any sniper rifle. This means that multiple bullets need to hit an opponent in order to achieve a kill unless the player can achieve a headshot. However, the VSS Vintorez has the fastest fire-rate of any sniper rifle by far, as well as the highest ammunition reserves of any sniper rifle. The VSS Vintorez is also one of only two sniper rifles which can fire in the fully-automatic firing mode, as well as one of only five sniper rifles which can fire in the semi-automatic firing mode. Overall, the VSS Vintorez can be considered one of the best weapons in the game, at least for the niche role which it serves. It is an extremely versatile weapon, capable of equally excelling on maps as small as Bay 5 and as large as Lighthouse. The combination of a small magazine size, a moderately slow reload speed, a very fast fire-rate, and very high recoil can make the weapon difficult for novice players to use, especially without damage+accuracy Skills and a good sight from the W-Task or Weapon Customization. However, once the player does have all of these things, the VSS Vintorez will become an extremely potent weapon, capable of long-range sniping, mid-range assault, and close-range spraying. Integrated Silencer The VSS Vintorez is one of two sniper rifles in the entire game (the other being the Vikhlop) that has an integrated silencer. However, shooting the VSS Vintorez will reveal the shooters' location on the minimap at a significantly shorter distance than most weapons, while the Vikhlop will not reveal the shooter whatsoever. Usage The VSS Vintorez isn't very accurate until the player equips a sight on the weapon and/or acquires accuracy Skills. With either or both of these things, the VSS Vintorez will become perfectly usable as a sniper rifle. However, before this, the VSS Vintorez will only function properly as a mid to close-range assault rifle. At mid to close-range, the lengthy reload speed of the VSS Vintorez, though manageable when tackling opponents individually, becomes a significant hindrance when fighting two or more opponents at once. With only 10 rounds per magazine, the player needs to make every bullet count. At mid to long-range, the very high recoil of the VSS Vintorez will cause most bullets to fire heavily off-target. In order to ensure maximum accuracy, the player should switch to the semi-automatic firing mode. When doing this, the player should always remember to aim for the heads of opponents, as the VSS Vintorez is incapable of achieving single-shot kills when hitting the torsos (or other body parts) of opponents. Firing in the fully-automatic mode will greatly increase the deterioration of the VSS Vintorez. It is recommended that the player Unbreak the weapon before using it regularly. If the player only plans to use the weapon occasionally, then they should primarily use the single-fire firing mode. Performance The VSS Vintorez's closest competitors include the SVU-AS fully-automatic sniper rifle, H&K 417D fully-automatic battle rifle, MK14 EBR CQB fully-automatic battle rifle, and the AN-94 special assault rifle. Compared to the SVU-AS, the VSS Vintorez is generally better, primarily due to the fact that it possesses much higher ammunition reserves, but also due to several other factors, such as its faster fire-rate. Compared to the H&K 417D, the VSS Vintorez is disadvantaged in that it only holds 10 rounds per magazine whereas the H&K 417D holds 20 rounds per magazine. Furthermore, the H&K 417D features crosshairs when fired from the hip, whereas the VSS Vintorez doesn't. Further still, the H&K 417D deals more damage at long-range, despite having a worse final effective distance (though it also has a much better initial effective distance), due to its lower damage fall-off. Overall, the H&K 417D is better than the VSS Vintorez for the purpose of actually sniping, which is unusual given that the H&K 417D technically qualifies as an assault rifle in-game. However, the VSS Vintorez has three main advantages; it has a built-in silencer (which doesn't remove any damage), it has a faster fire-rate, and it has higher mobility. However, the VSS Vintorez isn't necessarily better than the H&K 417D at close-range combat due to the fact that the H&K 417D has more ammo per magazine and also reloads much more quickly. The MK14 EBR CQB is very similar to the H&K 417D, though it is generally worse because it doesn't have access to Weapon Customization or a W-Task (though it does come with default weapon modifications). Overall, the VSS Vintorez is better than the MK14 EBR CQB. The AN-94 has a worse effective distance than the VSS Vintorez, isn't able to be silenced, and cannot equip a scope. However, when used by highly-skilled players, the AN-94 can become a deadly weapon at any range, potentially even more deadly than both the VSS Vintorez and the H&K 417D. This is due to the AN-94's special double-fire firing mechanic. Overall, the VSS Vintorez is probably a friendlier weapon for novice players than the AN-94. W-task }}'The W-task for the VSS Vintorez is 130 longshots. Finishing it will unlock the PSO scope, giving the VSS its intended true role as a long-ranged sniper. '''PSO Optic Scope Customization The VSS Vintorez is customizable with optics and collimators. It cannot equip muzzle devices or tactical devices. Visit this page for more info about which mods the VSS Vintorez has. Gallery Category:Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Automatic Category:W-Task Category:Tier 5 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Customization Category:Silencer attached